


defy your expectations

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 drabbles, Aftercare, Bondage, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MatsuHana Week, Second Person POV in Chapters 2 and 6, Smut in chapter 4, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Online<br/>Day 2: In the Background<br/>Day 3: Flower and Tattoo Shops<br/>Day 4: No Control<br/>Day 5: Piercings<br/>Day 6: Love is never Simple<br/>Day 7: Third Years</p><p>This is a complete piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Online

Today

[Mattsun has logged on]

Mattsun [2:43 am]: Makki?  Are you there? 

Mattsun [2:43 am]: Hanamaki

Mattsun [2:44 am]: Come on, you can’t be asleep already

[Makki has logged on]

Mattsun [2:44 am]: It’s about time

Makki [2:44 am]:  Jesus Mattsun, what do you want?

Mattsun [2:45 am]: Wow, what a kind boyfriend you are.

Mattsun [2:46 am]: If I wanted a harsh boyfriend, I would have dated Iwaizumi.

Makki [2:46 am]: I’m not really kind at almost 3 am.  You should know that by now.

Makki [2:46 am]: Wow rude. 

Makki [2:46 am]: Tell me what you want or I’m going back to bed.

Mattsun [2:47 am]:  Fine. 

Mattsun [2:47 am]: I had a bad dream.

Makki [2:48 am]: That’s it?

Mattsun [2:48 am]: What do you mean that’s it?!  It was scary!

Mattsun [2:48 am]: Well actually it was sad.

Makki [2:49 am]:  Tell me about it?  Since you got me up for this after all.

Mattsun [2:49 am]: Okay

Mattsun [2:51 am]: It started out as a date night.  We were watching movies at your place.  And we were on the couch under a bunch of blankets, the way you like it.  I can’t remember what we were watching, but it was something sad.  On the TV a woman died, and you started to cry.  So I called you a baby but was hugging you and telling you it was going to be okay.  And then you said “No, Issei, that’s how I’m going to die.”  And I said “What?” but you stood up and were walking toward the kitchen, so I followed you.  And you grabbed a knife and then handed it to me.  And I said “What do you want me to do with this?” and then you forced me to stab you.  You were lying on the ground bleeding to death and you said “this is the way it has to be” and died. 

Mattsun [2:52 am]: I woke up crying. 

Makki [2:53 am]: Wow

Mattsun [2:53 am]: Yeah

Makki [2:53 am]: Well you know that’s not going to happen, right?

Makki [2:53 am]: I mean, realistically.

Mattsun [2:54 am]: No I know I just… wanted to make sure. 

Mattsun [2:55 am]: As dumb as that sounds

Makki [2:55 am]: No it’s fine, I get it.

Makki [2:56 am]:  But you know I’m okay, and that would never happen.

Makki [2:56 am]: I mean, clearly I’m going to die of a cream puff overdose.

Mattsun [2:57 am]: Lol yeah that’s the most likely cause of death

Makki [2:57 am]: But actually

Makki [2:57 am]: Seriously though, I’m fine. 

Mattsun [2:58 am]: Yeah I know.

Makki [2:58 am]: Are you feeling any better now?

Mattsun [2:59 am]: Yeah, a little.  Mostly just tired now lol

Makki [2:59 am]: Good, cause we should be sleeping.  It’s way too early (or late?) for anyone to be up.

Mattsun [3:00 am]: Yeah yeah, I get it.  Go back to sleep. 

Makki [3:00 am]: You gonna be okay?

Mattsun [3:01 am]: Yeah I’m going to try and go back to sleep too.

Makki [3:01 am]: Okay.  I love you, you know that, right?

Mattsun [3:02 am]: Yeah I know.  Love you too.

Mattsun [3:02 am]: See you at 7 for practice?

Makki [3:03 am]: Ack don’t remind me. 

Makki [3:03 am]: Night.

Mattsun [3:04 am]: Night.

[Mattsun has logged off]

[Makki has logged off]


	2. In the Background

You had always lived life in the background.  You, with the sleepy eyes and the curly hair that looked just enough like behead to be appealing but not enough to be messy.  You, even though you are tall, seem to blend in with the shadows.

It’s been like that since you can remember.  But you’ve never really minded.

You’ve always blended into the shadows, and only a few special people actually bother to look in the shadows. 

You meet one of them on the first day of volleyball practice in your first year of high school.  He approaches you right off the bat.  Maybe because you’re the only two first years yet to arrive. 

“Hanamaki,” he introduces himself, a hand held out to shake. 

You’re a bit startled, but you shake his hand anyway.  It’s warm and long and dry.  It’s a good hand to hold, you think absentmindedly.  You let go after maybe a moment too long.  His eyes say he noticed.

“Matsukawa,” you reply, even though it’s been a bit too long. 

Hanamaki doesn’t seem to mind.  “What position do you play?”

“Middle blocker.  You?”

“Wing spiker.”

You grin for a reason you can’t explain.  “Are you any good?”

Makki laughs, like he’s surprised at your jab.  “I like to think so.  Are you?”

You shrug.  “Maybe.”

He smiles and it’s so wide and so bright that it lights up the shadows you usually stay in.  As two other first years run in, and the captain calls for practice to start, you feel the beginning of a ray of sunshine creeping into your shadows.

By your third year, the shadows no longer feel like home. 

There’s something about Hanamaki, something that easily pulls you out, the real you.  You no longer hide, and although you’re no superstar on the court, you’re not bad either.  You never were.  But with him, you’re better.

You block a spike and the first thing you turn to see is his smile, cutting through you in the same way it did first year.  If he is sunlight and sunlight burns, then you are very okay with being lobster red for the rest of your days.

You may never come to the forefront, but you’re no longer in the background.  At least, not with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated, Comments are loved!


	3. Flower and Tattoo Shops

Having grown up in a flower shop, Hanamaki now attributed a flower to every person he met.

For some, the flowers were only superficial- what the person looked like or smelled like could influence it, what they were wearing can change the color, or simply what he thought they’d like.  But for others, the people he got to know more, got to know deeper, the flowers took on a meaning of their own.

His mom studied botany and opened a nursery in the first place because of the language of flowers.  “I love building a conversation,” she once told him while making a bouquet.  “Even if no one else understands.”

Gradually, he too learned the language.  At first he would have conversations with his mom- little things like leaving a flower on the counter of the shop before heading to school.  When he returned, there would be one there in reply.  It became a secret language, just to them, although Hanamaki is sure his dad knew and “listened in” on their conversations.

Eventually he started applying it to people to.  There was always a flower that matched someone’s personality traits- usually multiple, but he only put together bouquets for his friends.  He never told anyone, and he never made the bouquets for real- of course not, that’d be silly.  But he continued to match his friends with flowers.

Oikawa was carnations, yellow Chrysanthemums, and freesia.  Iwaizumi was daffodils, irises and pink roses.  Hanamaki had a list of flowers for each member of the volleyball team.  But there was only one whose bouquet was not a reflection of who they were, but of what he felt for them.

 

Having grown up in a tattoo shop, Matsukawa now attributed tattoos to every person he met.

For some, it would got with tattoos they already had.  Another piece to the puzzle, if you would.  For others, it had to do with their style, and yet others would simply be what he’d thought they’d like.  But for others, the people he got to know more, got to know deeper, the flowers took on a meaning of their own. 

His dad had impressed upon him that each tattoo was a work of art.  It should reflect the person it was based on, showing something of who they really were.  “No real tattoo,” he said “should be chosen without careful thought.”

At first, Matsukawa hadn’t known what he meant.  But after watching people come into the shop and get some truly awful tattoos, he began to understand.  Each tattoo had a story.

Eventually he started applying it to people too.  He usually started with a certain style that would go with the person’s style or personality- tribal for some, geometric for others, only a certain few got any real detail or depth.

Drawing was a talent of Matsukawa’s that he didn’t often show, but sometimes he sketched tattoos for his friends, just on a whim. Oikawa’s was a lion with a crown and cape.  Iwaizumi’s was a swordfish dragging an anchor.  He had one for everyone on the volleyball team.  But there was only one whose tattoo was not meant to go on their body, but on his. 

 

On the date of their fifth anniversary, Hanamaki showed up at home with a massive bouquet.  It seemed to fill their living room and took both of Makki’s arms to hold.

“What’s this?” Matsukawa asked, one eyebrow raised as he took in the flowers presented to him.  Makki never brought him flowers.

“For our anniversary,” his boyfriend replied.

“I know that,” Mattsun answered with a wave of his hand.  “The customary creampuffs are sitting on the counter.  I mean, why the flowers all of a sudden?”

“Well you know, I know the language of flowers,” Hanamaki started and then got quiet.  He shifted uneasily from foot to foot, Matsukawa noted with interest.

“Yes…” he replied slowly, trying to prompt his boyfriend to continue. 

Hanamaki cleared his throat.  “Well uh, these flowers represent what I feel for you.”

Matsukawa felt his cheeks warm up.  The bouquet held all kinds of flowers, and by now he could pick most of them out by name, but he still didn’t know what they meant. 

“Tell me about them,” he asked, voice low.

“Well,” Hanamaki said, gesturing with his chin to each flower.  “These are red camellias.  They mean that we’re in love.  And these are carnations, which mean passion.  Since we’re, you know, passionate about a lot of things like volleyball and our jobs and each other...”

“Takahiro.”

“Right, sorry.”  Makki cleared his throat again and continued.  “These are forget-me-nots and mean true love.  And these are Lilies of the valley, for a promise of happiness.  And finally, the red roses.  For love, of course.”  At the end of his explanation, his cheeks were as red as the roses he was holding.

“I love them,” Matsukawa said, face soft and open for all the world to see.  “But why now?”

“These are the flowers I’ve always associated with you- with my feelings to you,” Hanamaki corrected.  “I just… wanted you to have them once.”

Matsukawa took a couple of steps closer to his boyfriend, and leaned in close to kiss him, careful not to squish the flowers.  “Thank you,” he said quietly, before kissing Makki softly and sweetly.

 

On their 10th anniversary, Hanamaki was angry.

“Where the fuck are my customary creampuffs?” he raged, throwing open cabinets as fast as he could. 

“I told you I got them,” Matsukawa replied, sitting at the breakfast bar calmly as he watched his boyfriend go insane.

“Well I can’t fucking FIND THEM NOW CAN I?” Makki was yelling, frustrated. 

“I can show them to you,” Mattsun answered.  If Makki had been paying attention, he would have noticed the nervous twitch of Matsukawa’s fingers that always gave him away. 

Instead, his clueless boyfriend whirled around with a wild look in his eyes.  “Yes.  Now,” he demanded.

Hanamaki was expecting his boyfriend to go off and procure a box from god knows where.  What he was not expecting was for Mattsun to take off his shirt.

“What the fuck are you doing-“ he started to say, but stopped when he saw the new addition to his boyfriend’s chest, right over his heart.

“Do you like it?” Matsukawa asked, unable to look his boyfriend in the eye.  He was staring somewhere over his boyfriend’s shoulder, but had to look at him when Hanamaki took too long to respond.

The look in Hanamaki’s eyes was something akin to awe, Matsukawa thought.  He wasn’t used to seeing it often on his boyfriend, but there it was.  Slowly, Makki approached him and gingerly touched the new piece of art decorating Matsukawa’s chest.

“Why now?” he whispered. 

“Well you know, to me every tattoo is a reflection of who the person is,” Matsukawa began.  “But since meeting you, they only tattoo I wanted was something that reflected who you were.”

Hanamaki’s cheeks were red, but he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes fiercly.  “Tell me why these things,” he demanded. 

The tattoo currently gracing Matsukawa’s pec was a sea otter, lazily floating down the river.  He’d chosen the sea otter because it was Makki’s favorite animal, something that always represented his boyfriend to him.  On his stomach was the number 3, from the years ago that they had played volleyball.  That was the number Matsukawa had met Makki under and always associated him with.  In one of the otter’s paws was a creampuff, half bitten into with the cream oozing out the side.  In its other paw was a red rose, for true love.

As his explanation ended, he looked at his boyfriend nervously.  Makki was gently tracing the edge of the 3 on the otter’s chest.

“I love it,” he said quietly, kissing the tattoo lightly.  Mattsun’s pec jumped beneath his lips in surprise.  He pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eyes.  “But why now?”

“Because… well we’ve been together for 10 years and I thought it was about time I get you something that shows what I think because I’ve always, you know, associated these things with you but I didn’t want to do it if this would… you know, end, and but this time I just decided that I should do it because it’s been so long and I still feel the same and I know it’s stupid or whatever but I just-“

“Issei.”

Hanamaki’s voice stopped Matsukawa’s ramble in its tracks and he looked at his boyfriend again, who was staring at him with a serious expression that he rarely saw outside of games. 

“Yes?” he answered.

“Thank you,” Makki replied, and leaned up to give his boyfriend of 10 years and many more a kiss sweeter than a creampuff. 

Matsukawa savored the kiss, although it wasn’t very deep, before Makki pulled back suddenly.  “But you better have my goddamn creampuffs or so help me god.”

Mattsun threw back his head and laughed, before producing a box from behind the couch in their living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.flowershopnetwork.com/blog/hanakotoba-japanese-flowers/
> 
> Here's the website I used for the language of flowers, if you're interested. Matsukawa's tattoo is just kinda something I came up with, the symbolism is very shallow hahaha. The prompt was taken very loosely for this. I'm probably going to write an actual Flower and Tattoo shop for this pairing eventually though, just because I like it so much.


	4. No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late- I flew home from Germany two days ago and have been kind of busy with life.

With one last tug on the blindfold, Matsukawa pulled back.  “How’s that?”

“Fine fine,” Hanamaki said impatiently.  “Can we get on with it now?”

“Just a second,” Mattsun replied.  “How are your wrists and ankles?”

Hanamaki pulled experimentively on the silk ropes connecting his limbs to the bed posts.  “Good.”

“Okay, then we can begin,” Matsukawa said as he pulled his shirt off.  His pants and underwear were next, until he was just as naked as his boyfriend on the bed.

“Finally,” Makki sighed, sounding almost put out.  But there was an edge to his voice, one that sounded just a bit too eager for him to be sincere. 

“You’re so whiny,” Mattsun said, climbing onto the bed and hovering above his boyfriend.  “Don’t you want this baby?” he said, voice low and suddenly different.  Beneath him, Hanamaki tensed and moaned softly, nodding quietly.

Matsukawa trailed a finger from Makki’s jaw softly down to his chest, tapping lightly.  “Come on baby, use your words.”

“Yes,” Hanamaki moaned, sounded wrecked before they’ve even begun. 

“Good,” Mattsun praised, rewarding his boyfriend with a roll of hips against hips.  Makki moaned again and pulled lightly on his restraints. 

Matsukawa watched with hungry eyes, taking in every twitch, every movement that his boyfriend make.  Finally, unable to resist, he leaned down and claimed Makki’s lips suddenly and harshly, biting and pulling and sucking from the beginning.  Hanamaki moaned into his mouth and arched against him, trying to rub his hard cock against his boyfriends.

Mattsun pulled back and tutted quietly as his boyfriend panted, breathless.  “Now, now, that wasn’t very good, was it?”

Makki whimpered quietly.  “No,” he whispered. 

“You know what happens if you’re good,” Mattsun whispered, kissing the other’s neck lightly. 

“I know.  I’ll be good, I promise.”

Matsukawa smiled.  “I’m holding you to that.”  He ghosted his hand lower on Makki’s body, barely touching him but causing goosebumps to break out on the other’s skin. 

“Please,” his boyfriend whined as Mattsun stopped his hand just before the other’s hard cock.  Precome was desperately leaking out the tip.

“You know why I like this?” Matsukawa said, not moving an inch.  Makki groaned and tugged at the restraints.  “Why I like having you at my mercy like this, unable to do anything?”  He leaned in close to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.  “Because you look so good when you’ve got no control.”

Hanamaki fucking sobbed.  “Please Issei please,” he whimpered.  “I need you I _need_ you I need _something_ -“

Without any kind of warning, Matsukawa wrapped his hand around the other’s cock and gave one firm stroke.  Makki _screamed_ at the touch, arching under him again as Mattsun brutally stroked his cock.  In less than a minute, Hanamaki was arching and sobbing and looking so fucking _beautiful_ as he came hard all over his chest.

“Fuck,” Mattsun said, squeezing the last bit of come out of Hanamaki’s cock before moving his hand up to his own.  “Fuck Takahiro you look just so- _god_ \- fucking gorgeous,” he groaned, hand flying over his own length.  “You look so good when you give up control.”

“Come on baby,” Makki encouraged underneath him, voice sounding hoarse and absolutely wrecked.  “Let it go.”

And he did.  With one final stroke and one last long groan, Mattsun came, painting his boyfriend’s chest with it, their cum mingling there in a way that made him groan again.  “Fuck.”

Although he really just wanted to collapse on top of his boyfriend, he knew he had more to do before he could.  Mattsun went to get a warm washcloth first and gently wiped his boyfriend’s chest clean.  Then he untied his boyfriend’s wrists first, rubbing them lightly to return any feeling that had been lost.  Next were the ankles, and they received the same treatment.  Finally, he removed the blindfold slowly to allow Hanamaki to adjust to the light. 

Through it all, Makki had been quiet but at the removal of the blindfold he sighed happily and sank further into the bed.  His eyes were half-lidded, the way Matsukawa’s naturally wore, and he looked sleepy and sated and happy.  Mattsun’s heart swelled at the sight and he couldn’t help but move to cuddle his boyfriend. 

“You were so good baby,” he whispered, kissing Makki’s cheek softly.  His boyfriend sighed again, eyes falling shut once more. 

“Thank you,” Makki whispered, a little slurred. 

Matsukawa just smiled and cuddled him more, running his hand up and down his boyfriend’s chest soothingly.  “Go to sleep.  I love you.”

“Love you too.” 


	5. Piercings

Monday started out like any other Monday.

Hanamaki had rolled out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn for morning practice, heading to school while still yawning.  Honestly, morning practice was his least favorite of all.  He’d been going for 3 years but it never got any easier to get out of bed. 

So yeah, he went to school and everything was normal.  Most everyone was already at practice, except Mattsun.  That wasn’t so odd- the other had even more trouble getting out of bed than Makki.

He was casually chatting with Iwaizumi when it happened.  Matsukawa came in.  Normally, this wouldn’t be anything exciting but there was one big difference.

“Sempai!” Kindaichi exclaimed in surprise, causing everyone to look over.  “You’ve got a piercing!”

What?

“What?” Hanamaki said aloud, heading over to his best friend and boyfriend.  “Since when?”

“Yesterday,” Mattsun said with a shrug.  He was trying to act casual, but Makki saw through that in a heartbeat. 

Sure enough, where there hadn’t been on Saturday, was a tiny black ring.  It pierced his lip on the left side.  Although it was new, Makki thought it looked a bit like it always should have been there. 

“Do you like it?” Matsukawa asked softly. 

With a start, Makki realized he’d been quiet for a while.  He looked around and realized the team had moved off, giving the two of them some privacy.   

“I do,” he said with a small smile, reaching out to touch the ring lightly.  “It looks good.”

Tension seemed to go right out of his boyfriend who sighed softly.  “That’s- good.  I was worried, cause I didn’t talk to you about it but it was a bit spontaneous.”

“It’s fine,” Makki said with a shrug and a smile.  “It’s nice.  It’s actually… really attractive,” he admitted.

Matsukawa grinned, ring catching the light.  “Yeah?  Wanna see how it feels for yourself?”

“I’d love to,” he grinned back, leaning up slightly to connect their lips.  The ring was cold against his mouth but Mattsun’s lips were just as hot as usual.

“Oh gross!” Makki heard distantly and recognized the voice as Oikawa’s.  “Not at practice.”

“Shut up Trashikawa!” he heard Iwaizumi say and the sound of a punch landing.

Hanamaki pulled back and laughed against his boyfriend’s lips, pressing one more, light kiss to them.  “Come on, we can enjoy this more later.  Privately.”

“Sounds good to me,” Mattsun replied, piercing catching the light again as a smile stretched over his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all kinda messy and I'm sorry about that. Kudos are appreciated, Comments are loved!


	6. Love is never simple

Love is never simple.

You learned that in middle school, when you were ridiculed and pushed and kicked and god knows what else for kissing your first boyfriend.  You learned to keep to yourself more from then on.

It’s a little depressing, but hey.  So is life.

Love is never simple.

You learn this when you pine and pine for your best friend for three years in high school.  His messy hair and sleepy eyes and muscles and… just the thought makes you sigh.  But behind all your bravado, you have no courage, absolutely none.  So you continue to pine and fall in love slowly and oh so quietly.

Love is never simple.

You learn this in college when you drunkenly confess.  You barely remember, but Oikawa said it was a nightmare and Iwaizumi looks at you with the deepest pity in his eyes. 

The worst part is that Matsukawa no longer returns your calls and he sits on the other side of the room in your shared classes and won’t meet your eyes and avoids you in your shared apartment and and and.

This feels worse than any of the kicks ever did.

Love is never simple.

You learn this when Issei finally decides to talk to you but he still doesn’t meet your eyes.  “This isn’t going to work,” he says and your heart breaks even more.  “I can’t… you’re still my friend but I-”

“I understand,” you interrupt, even though you can feel your stomach in your throat and the shards of your heart and cutting into you like knives.

But it’s true, you do understand.  And you watch him walk away and even though it hurts, hurts, hurts, you let it happen.

But love is never easy.


	7. Third Years

Hanamaki meets Matsukawa on the first day of his first year at volleyball practice.  Technically, first years didn’t need to go to practice until they had officially chosen a club, but let’s be real- what other club was Hanamaki going to join?

Well, he considered photography but a hobby isn’t the same as a club activity. 

Anyway yeah, he meets Matsukawa for the first time.

Contrary to most romance novels, he does not feel butterflies in his stomach.  There is no electricity when they touched.  The first meeting is just, you know, another meeting.  When he looks into those sleepy eyes for the first time, he isn’t picturing what they’d be two years down the road.

So he turns and meets Oikawa and Iwaizumi and continues his year.

 

By the time second year rolls around, Hanamaki realizes he has a new best friend.  It’s the kind of realization that only hits you after the fact, after it’s assured.  He realizes it when he’s lying on his bed, math book underneath him, and Matsukawa is moaning and laying on his table.

“I hate thissssssssssss,” he says.

Makki agree, but he doesn’t look up from his book even though he’s read the same problem five times.  “It has to be done.”

“Why are you so sensible all the time?”

He isn’t, but well, it wasn’t meant seriously anyway.  “Because I want to get into a good college.”

“Loser.”

Hanamaki smiles and he wouldn’t wish for anything more than this moment, right here, with him.

 

By the time third year rolls around, something has changed.  Hanamaki’s not sure what or when or where or how, but it has.

Suddenly, he looks at Matsukawa and he see his best friend but also more than that.  It bubbles low in his stomach, happy and warm and comfortable.  It’s like being pleasantly tipsy, or when you’re enjoying good company. 

Well, he is doing the latter, technically.

But luck had always been on Hanamaki’s side, or at least it must have built up through those three years, because when he confesses, his answer is a small smile and a “yeah okay” and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible and I'm sorry to end on such a bad note but hey. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm kinda proud of myself for finishing this. I'd appreciate any and all kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, Comments are loved!


End file.
